The Slayer Chronicles
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: Gwen is your average, everyday vampire slayer. What happens when another slayer rolls into town that she just can't keep off her mind? Please Review. Loosely based off Buffy The Vampire Slayer.


***Hey! So I've been gone because of writer's block, which I still sort of have. It was slightly remidied by a Thanksgiving marathon of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and my desire to write another DxG story, so here it is. Review please, and if you haven't already, check out my other Total Drama story, The Technicolor Phase. Thank you.***

The buzzing of the alarm on my nightstand snapped me out of my peaceful slumber. I groggily slapped the snooze button and trudged out of bed, ready to throw on whatever clothes happened to fall out of my closet first. After a few minutes of wrestling with the urge to hop back into the bed _and_ the button of my jeans, I had successfully put on a pair of wide legged jeans and a black tank top, covered partially by the cropped purple jacket I put on over it. As I laced my low cut and slightly heeled boots, I opened up my old black knapsack to see if I had everything I would need for school that day. Textbooks, notebooks, pens, pencils, garlic, wooden stake, highlighters...

"All here." I sighed, throwing it over my shoulder as I pulled my black and teal hair into a big jaw clip. Oh, and if you were wondering, I _did _say garlic and wooden stake. I'm what you would call a, well...vampire slayer. I spend most of my nights out on the town, driving stakes into ugly creatures' hearts when I catch them trying to snack on my peers. It's a rare gift to have; very few people have the ability. My mentor and school librarian, Noah, estimates maybe twelve people walking on earth have it at once.

I jogged down the stairs, mumbling a distorted goodbye to my mother as I slammed our front door shut. The last I heard of my mom was her yelling at me for slamming the door again. I shook off my annoyance at her and began happily walking down the sidewalk, chewing on a granola bar I had in my backpack. I was downtown and close to the school when I heard it. A low hissing noise that only came from one thing that I knew of.

"Vampire!" I hissed in warning to the nonexistent person next to me. As stealthily as I could, I pulled the wooden stake from my bag and held it over my shoulder while I tiptoed into the alley that I heard the noise coming from. Alleys were the perfect place for vampires to hide out in during the day; No-one goes into them much and they shield them from the blazing sun that could murder the beasts without even trying. I had by now ventured all the way to the brick walled end of the alley without a hitch. Whirring around to try and shake the sound off, I heard a loud crash smash the trashcans that were now behind me. I spun around readily, only to be greeted by a tall vampire. The anatomy of the evil creatures match human anatomy to a tee except for their faces that were pinched together, discolored, and all-around disgusting to look at. Lucky for them, they can disguise them and make themselves look human.

The vampires face now was in it's true form, pinched and pink. Without thinking, I lunged my whole person at him, my superhuman strength slamming the both of us into the brick wall. He and I both hissed as we slid to the ground. Coming around first, I grabbed the stake that had conspicuously fallen to the ground and shoved it straight into the vampire's chest, twisting it around his heart. A guttural gurgling noise came from the creature as his form started to disintegrate, becoming nothing but dust. Satisfied, I picked my stake up and proceeded to put it away when I heard more hissing noises, a collection of them. Then they came, shooting down from the ceilings on all sides of me like heavy rain.

In reality, I was scared to death. I had never faced this many vampires before, at least all at once. There was, like, an army of them! But I put my best pokerface on and readied my stake anyway. A few began to come after me, and I resorted to using my fists for the job. Punching and kicking at them wildly, I barely got to see the vampires stagger to the ground and painfully disintegrate. Eventually I had gotten rid of the lot of them, leaving me a dealable number of vamps to get rid of. About three or four, per say. I slammed two against a wall, driving the pointed wood through both of their hearts and watched as they writhed uncomfortably until turning into dust. It left me with only one creature. He lunged for me and I dodged him almost immediately, kicking him into the walll of a dark green dumpster.

He got up as if nothing had happened to him, hissing and stepping towards me with a little more caution.I slowly raised the stake over my head, aiming it carefully before chucking it at the creature. It got him in the shoulder, a good few inches from his heart, but it should've subdued him reguardless. It didn't though. The vampire just kept advancing towards me as if nothing happened. Suddenly he was in front of me, and I felt frozen in place for a moment until realizing I had to do something. I had to snap into action! I grabbed at his rock solid wrist, flipping him onto the pavement. He stayed down for a minute, giving me enough time to attach myself to a metal pole high up on one of the buildings. The creature was confusedly looking around for me, which is when I decided it would be the perfect time for me to strike. I was unsure if the sneak attack was going to work, this vampire was really strong from what I'd seen, but it was all I had left at this point. (My backpack with the garlic inside was still sitting on the sidewalk if it hadn't been stolen yet and the stake was still jutting out of the creature's bloody shoulder.)

I was about to hop down and lunge at the vampire when I felt a huge gust of wind come, smacking me in the face abruptly. I shut my eyes to tighten my grip on the metal pole and began to look for the source of the wind until I realized it was below me...on the ground...talking to the vampire. From all the way up at the metal pole, the form looked like a bright green spec in a leather, but as I quietly slunk back down the wall, I got a better look at the (literal) Punk.

"Hey ugly!" He yelled to the vampire. That was all it took for the creature to pounce on him, bringing them both to the ground. I watched in horror as the kid somehow fought his way on top of the vampire. Strong kid. He yanked the stake out of the gaping wound and jabbed it a few inches lower into its chest, watching as it froze up and withered away to a pile of dust. He looked satisfied as he picked himself up off the ground, brushing dull gray dust off of his leather jacket. He tossed me the wooden stake. "That's how it's done, Sweetheart." He commented.

"Who are you?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Who are you?" He shot back.

"The person who asked who you were first, so spill." I said with a humorless laugh. I didn't trust this kid already.

"True that." He said, nonchalantly twirling a pocket kinfe in his hands. "I'm Duncan." He added after a while.

"I'm Gwen." I introduced myself.

"Let me guess, you're a vampire slayer." Duncan said.

"I am." I confirmed. No use hiding it if he already knows. "I'm guessing you are, too."

"You guessed right, then." He said, not taking his eyes off the spinning knife in his hands. I sighed, because here I was thinking today was just going to be another normal day.

Yeah, _right._

***So how much did my writer's block screw up this story so far? Review to let me know!***


End file.
